Large software applications, that include many (e.g., hundreds, thousands, etc.) of lines of code, are usually developed iteratively and over time as new features and/or functionality are added to the applications as a result of customer feedback, as a result of changes in technology, and/or as new innovations are discovered. The new features and/or functionality are usually incorporated by making changes to the existing code (e.g., by deleting lines, editing existing lines, or adding new lines). Unfortunately, changes to the existing code may introduce bugs that can degrade the performance of the applications or cause the applications to not function properly. Additionally, changes made to a particular portion of the code may affect other parts of the code in ways that were not anticipated by the software developers when the changes were made, which may degrade the performance and/or functionality of the application.
To ensure that the changes made to the code result in the desired performance and/or functionality, the software developers usually perform complex testing operations to identify bugs and/or other conditions associated with the changes to the code. Unfortunately, the testing operations are often time consuming and/or expensive, which may cause the release of the new features and/or functionality to be delayed and/or the cost of the applications to increase.